


Sprinting night

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Cat, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Sparkling is really worried. Roguefort spent the whole night out and has come back yet. Did something happen ?
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 22





	Sprinting night

It was getting pretty late and sparkling couldn't help but worry more and more as time went by. He knew that his spouse was often getting out to mess around ... He didn't like it but he usually just brushed it off. But this night, it was too much. He couldn't help but worry, roguefort not being back at around 1 am was clearly abnormal. Were they caught by the cops perhaps ? Did Walnut finally succeeded in getting her hands on them ? Were they safe, or did they get hurt in the process ? And if they were indeed caught, would they even be able to escape ? So many questions, so many fears ... Sparkling was roaming around in his house's kitchen, nervously bitting his fingers and scratching his hair as he tried desperately to be rational. 

Suddenly, a knock on the door. 

Sparkling never ran as fast in his life. He rushed towards the door, opened it and found his spouse, waiting for him with a huge smile on their face, dirty clothes and a huge bag in their hands. 

"ROGUE- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ?! I WAS WORRIED SICK !!"

"It's fine, I'm fine... You worry too much for me honey, you should call down ..."

"You know how riské your work is, how could I not worry ?! Plus, getting back here so late ... And you didn't even tell me where were you this time !" 

"To be fair, I wasn't planning to do anything tonight but ... I guess have to get the cat out of the bag."

"Huh ? What happened ? What did you do this time ?"

"Oh. I think you misunderstood."

The thief opened the bag and a loud meow was heard coming from it. Sparkling looked inside of it only to find a small yellow and blue soaked furball, shaking and sneezing. 

"Is that ...?"

"I was going back from work ... My actual work this time, and I found him on the streets. I panicked and took a vet appointment but I was so focused on it that I ... Kind of forgot to tell you that I was going to be really late. I'm sorry."

"Shut up and go start a fire right now, I'm going to get dry towels."

Roguefort couldn't help but laugh before brushing towards their fireplace with their cat in their arms. They thought that sparkling would get much angrier, and they were extremely thankful that he didn't say anything about the cat. Maybe the of them could keep it ? It would be great. But that was not the most important at the moment. Sparkling was right, the thing to do before anything else was to get the poor thing dry and warm. After that, the thief would probably get grounded like a little kid, but they didn't care much about it. 

They started the fire as fast as they could, trying not to burn the poor shivering creature that wanted to go in the flames to get even more warmth. Sparkling came back with the towels and they started to rub it all over the furball that started purring. The cat started to munch on the towels and played with it for a good amount of time, leaving the couple for a discussion. 

"I won't lie, dear, I thought you would yell at me for that. Or at least get a little mad."

"You saved a cat, how could I get mad ?"

"You're usually not happy when I come back so late."

"When you come back at this hour, most of the time it's because you committed a crime ! If course I'm not happy !"

"You're overdramatic..."

"And you're putting yourself in danger way too often. One day you're going to find me panicking because you're two minutes late and I thought you got caught. It's way too stressful for me."

The duo got stopped by meowings that came from behind them. Quickly enough sparkling got something that was crawling on his lap to get cuddles. 

"There there, hello kitty ? How are you ? Yes you're a good baby ! Yes you are !"

"You're getting along even better than I thought. I'm glad."

"Don't give me those eyes Roguefort, you don't have to get me to adopt it. Because there's no way we're not keeping it."

"You read me too well."

"We've been together for 6 years now. I sure hope I can understand you a little bit."

Roguefort got a few cat treats out of their packet, as well as some individual portions of food for cat. It was quite obvious that they didn't wait to go home to give them treats, as the pack was already open and not so full anymore. The cat meowed and came to lick their face before eating the treats. 

"Do you have any name ideas ?"

"I'm kind of bad with names ... That, and you're the one who found it. You should be the one naming it."

"Alright then ! Let's see ... Mmmh ... Lord Crumbles. The third."

"... You can't be serious."

"Oh I am. And I think Lord Crumbles likes his name too."

The cat didn't even react, too concentrated on his food. 

"Alright then. Lord Crumbles it is."

The two cookies chuckled and kissed each other as the little cat got between them and meowed.


End file.
